legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie Rotten
"Who did you expect? Sportaflop?" - Robbie Rotten Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of the children's television show, LazyTown. He is determined to make LazyTown quiet and lazy, as it was before the arrival of Sportacus and Stephanie. In fact, Robbie is determined to run Sportacus out of LazyTown outright, as his championing of a healthy lifestyle and physical-exercise goes against Robbie's goals for the future. Goals: Make Multi-Universe lazy forever Best Friends: Junkrat, Roadhog, Pete (In Carnival Mageddon) Videos History Once, LazyTown (fitting its name) was full of people who did nothing but play videogames, eat junk food, and be generally unproductive. The man who encouraged this behavior and was an expert at doing so was Robbie Rotten, and he loved every single second of it. When Stephanie Meanswell tried to introduce sports and get people active and tried to make everyone try to eat healthy fruits and vegetables (or also known as "Sports Candy"), Robbie stopped her, but when she summoned the slightly-above-average hero Sportacus, he was unable to stop everyone from doing everything he despised. Embittered that his lazy days were now spoiled by noise pollution, Robbie devises all sorts of plans to exact his vengeance, typically using some kind of disguise or gadget to inspire the kids of LazyTown to follow his lazy lifestyle or using them to try and get rid of Sportacus. Although he sometimes comes close to succeeding, in the end, like almost all villains in children's television programs, Robbie is always defeated by the show's protagonists. Personality Robbie Rotten is an immature, conniving, egocentric, and manipulative trickster with many vices. Normally, he is a very lazy and greedy person; he is apparently proud of these traits, and works hard at keeping his status as a villain. Robbie is shown to have an awful diet, being a lover of sugary treats that he eats throughout the show, such as ice cream and blue frosted cake (which he then tops with whipped cream), and even ate a cake containing sand. Despite his flaws, Robbie shows certain degrees of brilliance, though his presence in a children's show restricts his success and cruelty as a villain. Nonetheless, he is a true mastermind inventing all manner of devices, and his cheap disguises actually fooling people. Despite his laziness and desire to inspire laziness in others, Robbie himself is slim and (when he has to be) hardworking, incredibly strong (as seen when he lifts a massive cannonball twice the size of his head in Robbie's Dream Team), as well as intelligent. Though, he is also often a very childish buffoon. He also has poor social skills when he is not playing the villain. He has a strange and contrasting attitude towards everyone in town, but he deeply despises Sportacus and Stephanie the most. Generally, Robbie seems extremely bitter, obnoxious and vituperative towards Sportacus in particular, desiring to humiliate him and have him ostracized just so that he will leave. Towards other lazytowners, he is argumentative and grouchy, though in his disguises, he is sociable, charming, and funny, all in his bid to make a slothful life seem like an attractive alternative to Sportacus's example. He sometimes appears to be extremely friendly, empathetic, and compassionate on terms with the Lazytown residents at times. In the episode "The First Day of Summer", it is actually revealed he really likes everyone in Lazytown, including Sportacus, and has nothing to do if they are all gone. He even danced along with Stephanie and co. at the end of the episode after Robbie is happy to see everyone return. In the very same episode, he actually becomes very good friends with a fly, and in another episode, he builds a robot dog, which he also really likes. Beneath their rivalry, Robbie has an underlying fascination and obsession with Sportacus, leaping into his arms and touching him at any given opportunity; he also tends to spend a lot of time talking about Sportacus, usually by himself. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Robbie Rotten debuts in this story as he works for Marluxia and his group. He's a minor antagonist in Ruby Rose's quest and a supporting and recurring antagonist in Emiya Among Us. His partners are Junkrat and Roadhog at times. He's one of running gags who keeps saying "We are Number One". Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Robbie returns still works for Larxene's group with Junkrat and Roadhog. but later in the story, he works for another unknown villain who gives him money at facebook and mail. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Robbie Returns but this time he works for Chernabog and he will get his revenge on Yu Narukami, Shirou Emiya, and Rin Tohsaka for reasons. Allies and enemies Allies: Junkrat, Roadhog, Handsome Jack, Beelzeboss, King Dice, Enemies: Sportacus, Yu Narukami, Shirou Emiya, Kiritsugu Emiya, Naoto Shirogane, Ruby Rose, Rin Tohsaka, Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Saber/Arturia Pendragon, The Nostalgia Critic, Trivia * Because of Stefan Karl, Robbie Rotten's actor, has a cancer, The internet upload "We Are Number One" Meme with remixes to save Stefan Karl's life from Cancer. * Robbie Rotten is one of daveg502's favorite villains and daveg502's #1 funniest villain. * Robbie Rotten and Waluigi are similar * Robbie Rotten is one of the laziest characters in LOTM Series. * Robbie Rotten is has another villainous song: Master of Disguise Gallery Robbie Rotten0.jpg Robbie Rotten4.jpg|Robbie Rotten spies on the heroes from inside a mailbox. Robbie Rotten36.jpg|"Robbie Rotten and his dream team: WE ARE NUMBER ONE" Nostalgia Critic and Robbie Rotten.png|"The Nostalgia Critic and Robbie Rotten" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Scientists Category:Pirates Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Grey Zone Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Mastermind Category:On and Off Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Generals Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards